


Cinco de Mayo (niam)

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall meet at a firework display. Niall doesn’t like fireworks but his brother, Josh, convinces him to go and he bumps into Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco de Mayo (niam)

**Author's Note:**

> This has a hand job in it but I think this is the cleanest thing I've ever wrote lol Happy Cinco de Mayo everybody!!! xx

“Joshhh I don’t want to watch this. You know I hate fucking fireworks,” Niall groaned as he followed his older brother through the crowd. “Oi quit being a little twat! It’s Cinco de Mayo for fucking sakes. Just shut up and enjoy the show,” Josh hissed as he found a spot on the grass to sit. He placed the blanket that was under his arm down and sat down making himself comfortable. Once he realized Niall hadn’t sat down beside him he looked up to see Niall giving him a stern look. Josh huffed.

“Look you’re already here mate. Just sit down, please.” Niall rolled his eyes and sat beside his brother quickly folding his arms over his chest. “Any fucking excuse to have a fucking firework show. It’s fucking Cinco de Mayo! It should be about food not fireworks!” Josh ignored him and placed his hands behind his head before leaning back. “The show will start in about 20 minutes,” Josh said with his eyes closed. Niall huffed again and pulled his phone out of his pocket searching for absolutely nothing. Niall felt himself fall to the right as another bloke’s body came crashing down on him. “Hey what the fuck man.” Niall looked up to see a slender lad with short hair and dark brown eyes staring down at him. “Sorry mate,” Liam said with a smile and a glint of….fondness? “My friends and I were throwing this ball,” Liam said as he lifted the football, “and my mate must have thrown it a bit too far. Sorry about that. I’m Liam by the way.” Niall sized Liam up and down for a few seconds before speaking. “I’m Niall….and you’re still kind of on me.” Liam laughed embarrassingly and lifted himself off the smaller boy. “Erm right…sorry about that.”

Josh opened his eyes once he heard his brother cursing and saw that all too familiar look in Niall’s eyes once he looked at Liam. He shook his head to himself and lifted up on his elbows as he introduced himself. “What’s up mate? I’m Josh, Niall’s older brother.” Liam smiled back at Josh as he shook his hand before Josh leaned back down to his comfortable position. “Nice to meet you.” Liam threw the ball back towards his friends and waved them off before sitting down next to Niall. Niall looked at him then looked away quickly grabbing his phone from where it had fell out his hand. Liam cleared his throat. “So Niall…do you come to the show every year?” Niall shook his head timidly. “Naw I don’t really like fireworks.” Liam looked confused. “Then why are you here?” Niall was about to blame his brother but the older boy beat him to it by raising his hand and saying ‘guilty’ while keeping his eyes closed. Both Liam and Niall laughed then made eye contact with each other causing Niall to look away shyly.

“You’re cute,” Liam said lowly making sure only Niall could hear him. Niall lifted his head and looked back at Liam who was smiling at him with exuded confidence. “m-m thanks,” Niall said with a quick smile before looking back down at the grass. “So do you not like fireworks because they scare you or?” Niall shook his head as he continued to look down. “When Josh and I were younger we used to shoot fireworks with our uncle on holidays. One time I was setting one up and it went off and damn near took my arm off. Haven’t really liked them since really.” Liam shook his head in understanding. “Hey you want to take a walk with me? I don’t too much care for fireworks either but me and the lads come every year. I won’t be missing anything really.” Niall shrugs his shoulders then looks over toward his brother. “Oi go on! I’ll text you when I’m leaving.” Niall shoots him a quick smiles then gets up and walks off with Liam.

“Where are we gonna go?” Niall asks as they walk side by side on a dirt road. Liam moves a little closer to the smaller boy before speaking. “There’s a small park near here. You will be able to hear the fireworks but because of all the trees, you won’t be able to see them.” Niall nods in approval and smiles slightly as he realizes Liam keeps moving closer to him. “You know if you wanted to be closer, all you had to do was ask.” Liam laughs then timidly grabs the other boy’s hand. “Would this be alright too?” Niall looks down at their hands and smiles. “I think that would be just fine.” Both boys continue to walk in a comfortable silence until they reach the park Liam had lingered them off to.

“So what’s your deal Niall? Does your family know you’re gay?” Liam asks as he sits on a bench. Niall walks behind him and sits across from him before he answers. “Well me brother knows. I just told him a couple of months ago. I wasn’t really too sure if I was because I’m attracted to girls and everything but I much rather prefer guys I guess. I haven’t told me mum or dad yet though. What about you?” Liam shrugs. “Me family knows. Dad wasn’t so cool about it at first but he’s come around. Friends know. Been out for 2 years now.” Niall bit his lip as he listened to Liam in concentration. Liam lifts his hand gently and caresses it against Niall’s cheek causing the smaller boy to melt into the touch. “You really are cute Niall. Have you done stuff with a bloke?” Niall feels his cheeks tuning a tint of red as he shakes his head.

“I mean I’ve kissed a guy but that’s about it.” Liam’s eyes go wide. “Here you are in front of me, gorgeous as ever and you’re telling me no lad has gone past first base with you?” Niall laughs and hits Liam’s chest playfully. “Stop.” Liam pushes on. “No seriously Niall, you’re beautiful. If I had the chance I’d…man…I’d definitely take it.” Niall looks at the boy in front of him before licking his lips. “You’re sweet Liam. I think you’re pretty fit yourself.” Liam smiles then straitens himself up causing Niall to laugh at him. “Why thank you Niall.” Niall laughs even harder. “You’re an idiot.” Both boys laugh quietly before Liam bites on his bottom lip to contain his smile. Niall looks at him with his eyebrow quirked up. “What?” Liam lets himself break into a full on grin before speaking.

“Can I kiss you?” Niall thinks it’s so cute how Liam looks so excited. All he can do is shake his head up and down and watch as the other boy comes in closer. Liam places a hand under Niall’s chin before pressing his lips on the other boys gently. He moves his lips slowly getting used to the feeling of Niall’s lips. Niall pushes his lips back toward Liam’s parting them slightly; allowing Liam’s to capture his perfectly. Liam keeps the kiss soft and gentle but slowly eases his tongue out reaching for Niall, asking for permission to go inside. Niall opens his mouth a little wider allowing Liam’s tongue to slip through causing both boys to moan lowly at the new contact.

They both move their mouth in sync with one another for a few long minutes before breaking apart. Liam gives Niall another peck before pulling away as both boys stare at each other smiling. “You’re an amazing kisser,” Liam says as he licks his lips. Niall smiles bashfully as he bites his lip. “Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.” Liam swallows thickly before he speaks again. “Listen, I know we don’t know each other that well and all and you’ve never done anything with a guy but could we try something?” Niall looked at him a little apprehensively and was about to speak before Liam continued. “God no, not that. I mean….. like… I’d like to feel it. We don’t have to go all the way or anything but I’d like to wank you off if that’s alright. Maybe one day we could try other things together?” Niall smiled at him before letting out a small chuckle. “What?” Liam asked confused. “I’ve never heard someone ask someone else to wank them off in such a proper way.” Liam threw Niall his signature smile. “I am a true gentlemen…may I? Niall quickly got serious as he saw Liam’s hand reach out toward his pants. “……yeah…alright.” Liam smiled and moved his hands closer to Niall’s trousers, carefully undoing them and pulling them slightly down. Liam was about to pull the smaller boy’s throbbing shaft through the front entrance of his boxers when they heard the sound of fireworks in the sky. “Let the show begin,” Liam said as he smiled lowering his hand back down.

Niall laughed softly as he watched Liam‘s hand go inside his boxers and pull out his aching hard. “I take it you are really attracted to me then?” Liam asked with a smile as he slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft. Niall licked his lips before he spoke. “ A-a little bit.” Liam smiled once more before looking back down at Niall’s cock rubbing his thumb over the precum building up at the tip of the head. “Such a pretty cock,” Liam whispered as he continued to stroke the boy. Niall whimpered lowly as he watched on, slowly bucking his hips up to meet the strokes of Liam’s hand. “Does it feel good Niall?” Niall shook his head as he bit down harder on his lip holding back the moans. “ ‘s okay Niall. You can be as loud as you want to. Everyone is enjoying the show while we have our own little show. No one can hear you.” Niall let out a low moan as he heard fireworks continue to shoot in the sky.

Liam moaned softly as he pumped his hand a little quicker bringing his eyes up to see a blissful Niall in his own little world. His eyes were closed and his face was scrunched up in pleasure as he let Liam please him. “mmm feels good Liam,” Niall hummed as he continued to move his hips with the thrust of Liam’s hand. Liam licked his lips and moved his hand faster hearing the sound of Niall’s breathing pick up as more fireworks shot in the sky. Niall was moaning louder now. “ugnnn Liam f-f-fuckk.” Niall could feel himself about to lose control as his movements became erratic. “A-about to c-cum Liam.” Liam picked up the pace as he watched Niall unfold. “Go on Niall. Cum for me Niall.” Niall squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly as he came hard all over Liam’s hand, hearing the firework show reach its own grand finale. Niall was panting heavily and Liam worked the smaller boy through his orgasm as he slowed his strokes down. Niall slowly opened his eyes and looked at Liam who was smiling at him. Liam released his hand and got up to walk over to the water fountain. As he rinsed his hand off, Niall tucked himself away and pulled his pants back up. Liam walked back over to the boy and held his hand out.

“Think we should be getting back now beautiful.” Niall smiled up at him before grabbing his hand. The two walked back towards the crowd of people hand in hand before Liam stopped them half way. “I’d like to get to know you Niall. I like you a lot.” Niall looked up in the sky and hummed as if he was thinking whether or not that was a good idea. Liam laughed at him before pulling him into a kiss. Niall kissed him back gently before pulling away and smiling. “I think we can work that out.” Liam smiled widely. “Yeah?” Niall grinned as he shook his head. “Yeah.” The two began walking again and Niall thought he might be able to start liking fireworks again.


End file.
